


Dead Like Stiles

by HausOfSterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dead Like Me, Death, Grim Reapers, M/M, Stiles Dies, but he is like a ghost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:19:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3629646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HausOfSterek/pseuds/HausOfSterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has the worst day of his life. He dies and becomes a grim reaper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Worst Day Ever

**Author's Note:**

> This is set up. Not a lot happens. 
> 
> this is only going to be two or three chapter, and the will probably short like this one. 
> 
> And like always, no Beta.

Stiles is literally having the worst day ever. I know people say that all the time, and I know that in the back of your mind you think something along the lines of, “Whatever. The worst day of your life? Really? Exaggerate much?” It is ok for you to think that. It really is, I promise. But no matter what you are thinking in this moment, know that this really is the worst day of Stiles Stilinski’s life.

His little sister, Fiona, woke him up at 6 am to ask for boy advice. t turns out that she likes this boy from school. He’s really popular and acts nice and sweet when they are alone, but totally ignores her when other people are around. Stiles told her to ditch the loser, she is only 15, there will be plenty of time for boys later. He loved his sister, he really did, but he hated that she woke him up at 6 am. That is reason number one why this is the worst day of his life.

Stiles is 20 years old. He lives at home with his father and sister. He doesn’t work, he doesn’t go to school, and he doesn’t pay rent. Stiles is also kind of lazy around the house. This morning Stiles’s father gave him an ultimatum. Go to college, get a job, or move out. His father even set up an interview for Stiles at a temp agency. How nice of him. That is the second thing that makes this the worst day ever. 

This is all kind of boring isn’t it? So far this is just like a list of everyday things that happen. So far you are probably thinking that Stiles is just dramatic or that he is overreacting. Trust me there are other reasons that make this the worst day ever. I will get to those later. For now lets get into the actual story a little. I’ll start with the horrid interview that Stiles had to suffer through. 

Stiles entered the dull grey building and made his way all the way up to the ninth floor. The elevators were all broken. Reason number three. He walked up to the large and hideous desk that looked like it was plucked straight from the early 1980s. The woman behind the desk was wearing a slightly oversized sweater. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun. She looked tired. Stiles stood in front of the desk and cleared his throat to get her attention. She glanced up and smiled quickly. 

“Hello, welcome to Happy Time Temp Agency. My name is Erica, how can I help you?” She said in a cheesy and fake excited voice. 

“Hi, um. My name is Stiles Stilinski, I have an interview with Lydia at 9.”

“Oh, great. Why don’t you go take a seat other there, and I’ll let her know that you are here,” She said as she gestured to a small seating area to the left of her desk. 

“Oh, yeah, thanks,” Stiles says with a slight smile as he steps toward the seating area. 

He waits there for exactly 7 minutes. That's when Lydia Martin steps into his view. Within minutes he found himself sitting across from her in a beautiful office filled with glass awards and expensive furniture. To be completely honest, the whole thing went by pretty fast. Lydia only asked him a few questions, and before he knew it he was accepting a filing job. He was asked to start immediately. Reason number four. 

Stiles was shown to a very large and organized room with stacks of paper stacked half way up to the ceiling. He got the very exciting task of organizing and filing all of it. Reason number five.

After what felt like five lifetimes of filing and organizing, Stiles finally got a lunch break. A thirty minute lunch break. Reason number six. Stiles ran off to some fast food place and got himself a burrito. He ate and walked. He almost fell twice. He made it back to the large gray building and realized that he had time to spare, so he sat near the large fountain outside. That is when it happened. 

This random woman walked up to him and crouched down. She looked him in the eyes, gently touched his cheek, and told him that everything would be alright. Then she removed her hand from his check, stood up and walked away. It was weird though. When she took her hand off of his check he felt this sensation of relief. He felt like everything would be ok. 

Then he heard a noise. There isn’t even a way to describe it, Stiles had ever heard anything like it before. He looked around, trying to find the source of the noise. Eventually he looked up and saw it. A ball of flame falling from the sky, headed right toward him. 

“Oh, shit!” 

Reason number seven. A toilet seat fell from space and landed right on Stiles Stilinski.


	2. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, you die, and then you still have to have a job? What the fuck?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so it's not much, but it's something. 
> 
> As always, I wrote this life five seconds ago, it has not been beta'd or proofread at all.

Stiles stood there and looked down at one of his shoes. It was lying on the ground, a few feet from where he was sitting just seconds ago. He watched as people ran toward him, then through him as they made their way to where he was eating his lunch. He saw his other shoe. It was attached to a leg, and that leg was attached to a body. A dead body. His dead body. 

“Stiles,” a voice said from behind him. He knew that voice. It was one that he hadn’t heard in years. Not since his mother, Claudia, died. 

He quickly turned to face his mother, and she looked exactly the same as he remembered her. She looked perfect. 

“Mom? What’s happening?” 

“You’re dead Stiles. I’m sorry.”

“Why am I still here? Why are you here?” He asked as he struggled to back his tears. 

“I have a lot to explain, but not here. Let’s go eat. I’ll tell you everything,” Claudia said as she held out her hand. Stiles took her hand in his, and she lead him to a Waffle Haus they used to eat at every Sunday when he was a child. 

Once they were sitting at a booth, and had ordered food, his mother told him everything. When she died, she was selected to be a grim reaper. She takes the souls of the dead, and helps them move on the their afterlife. She told him that no one knows what lies beyond the lights. He listened as she explained that she works with a team of reapers who mainly get assigned to accidental deaths. She also told him that she had guided his soul from his body only moments before his death. With a simple touch on the check. 

“But the woman who stroked my cheek looked nothing like you. If you've been walking around all this time, taking peoples souls, how have I never seen you?”

“We look different to the living. They don’t see us the way the dead do. To the living we are a stranger. You’ll see for yourself once you look in a mirror. You may look similar to how you did when you were living, but no one will recognize you as Stiles,” She explained as she added more sugar to her coffee. 

“Wait, what do you mean I’ll find out for myself? Don’t you need to guide me to the lights or whatever?”

“No sweetie. You’ve been selected to work with me.”

\--------------------

The next week went by fast. Almost in a blur. Stiles was there for his own wake, and his own funeral. He watched as his sister and father cried as his casket was lowered into the ground. He cried when his sister threw a handful of earth over his casket. He wanted so badly to comfort his family. Claudia wouldn’t let. She said it was against the rules. No direct interaction with family or friends. 

The day after his funeral Stiles finally got to meet the people his mother works with. The people he will be working with. Claudia told Stiles that the team met at the Waffle Haus every morning to talk, and to get their assignments. The name of the person whose soul they will take, as well as a time and location.

First was Scott. He looked to be about 24. He sat across from Stiles and Claudia at the booth, and introduced himself. Stiles learned that Scott had been working with his mother for almost five years. Scott also had a day job as a vet's assistant. Scott was nice, And Stiles could tell that they would become close friends. After Scott was Erica. A beautiful tall blonde who exuded confidence. Stiles learned that she was the receptionist he met at the temp agency the week before. Then came Allison. She was wearing a deputy's uniform. Allison sat next to Scott and greeted him with a kiss on the check. They all sat there for a while and talked, getting to know Stiles, and allowing him to get to know them. 

The door opened, causing Erica to looked up. Stiles noticed that she did this every time the door opened. Up until this point she had always looked disappointed. Like she was waiting for someone. This time, however, she rolled her eyes, and whispered, “Finally.” Stiles glanced at the man who was walking toward their table. And then he glanced again. And again. Forget about a double take. This man deserved a triple take. He was the hottest guy Stiles had ever seen in his whole life and death. 

“Derek, nice of you to join us,” Claudia said as the man, Derek, sat down next to Erica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, writing is really hard you guys. Sorry this took 5 million years.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, the last thin I should be doing is a new WIP.  
> I need to finish my other ones first.  
> I promise I will. Someday.


End file.
